


All Summer in a Day

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Summer in a Day au, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lex sucks in every au, No Beta, all mistskes are mine, based off the Ray Bradbury short story All Summer in a Day, childhood AU, has a happy ending, has a soft ending, kara centric, kara is a precious bean in every au, nine year old Kara, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Kara was born on Earth and knows what it's like to have the sun shining through her, but she had to leave Earth and now she lives on a the dark and dreary planet of Krypton where the sun is covered by clouds and only shines once every 7 years.Based off the short story ""All Summer in a Day" by Ray Bradbury
Kudos: 16





	All Summer in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the short story "All Summer in a Day" my Ray Bradbury. I do not own anything nor do I claim ownership of the idea. I was reading this for school and couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it. I hope you like it, it was really fun to write. 💛

Kara had been counting the years, the months, the days for this moment to arrive. Now she was counting mere minutes for her dream to come true. She was counting down the seconds till the sun shined on her snowy white skin. 

It had been five years since she had left Earth, which meant it had been five years since she had seen the sun shine and feel the heat on her skin. Her parents took her away from her home in order to continue their research on the distant planet of Krypton. While her parents are of Kryptonian descent, Kara considered herself Terran through and through. She had born on Earth, all her friends were on Earth, including her best friend Alex. Now she was stuck on the planet Krypton, where the sun never shined. 

But all of that would change for today, even if it would for just a short while, for today is the day that the sun shines down through the rain clouds and bathes the planet in warm, golden, light. 

"Whatcha looking at, freak?" Asked the nine year old boy Lex. Kara didn't respond. 

"Hey, answer me!" Lex yelled at the smaller nine year old. Kara did nothing in response, she simply continued staring out the window gazing out at the dark and dreary sky, dreaming about feeling the sun shine upon her once again. 

"Freak" Lex muttered as he walked away from daydreaming girl. 

Kara was used to the name calling. Everyone else her age had been born on Krypton. On Earth the sun shines everyday, but on Krypton the sun shines only once every seven years and for only a couple hours. The last time the sun shined on Krypton was when Lex was two, so it made sense that him and everyone else would call Kara a liar and a freak when she would talk about the sun. 

Everyday she would stare out the window looking at the cloudy sky and everyday Lex would come and ask her what she was looking at. At first she would respond with a cheerful smile and say "The sun!", but after a year of being beat up and called a liar by Lex and the other kids, she just ignored them. Lex would still ask her everyday what she was looking at, but she no longer responded. If he pushed her she would let him. 

Her skin slowly grew paler and her eyes faded from a bright and brilliant blue to the shade of grey that filled Krypton's skies. Kara's parents were talking about potentially returning to Earth, to get the spark back in their daughter, but it would cost a lot of money. Earth was a very expensive place to live due to the constant sunshine. Kara's parents couldn't afford to live there anymore, so when a research job opened up on Krypton they packed immediately, taking Kara away from the sun's bright golden glow forever. 

Kara had been lost in thought when suddenly she saw the whole class gathered around her. 

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, trying not to provoke any of the children. 

"We think you're lying. There is no sun, and it sure ain't going to come out today!" Lex pointed at the dark gray sky as he made his accusation. 

"No, I'm not!" Kara defended as she backed up closer to the window. "My mommy and daddy are scientists, they said the sun will come out today, so I know it will. It has to come out. I've been counting down the days and today is it. My parents wouldn't lie to me!" Kara was trying her best not to cry, knowing that would only make Lex more upset. 

"You're parents are liars just like you!" Lex shouted. "Do you even know what color the sun is? What it feels like to be in it?" Lex and the other kids stepped in closer, waiting for Kara's response.

"Of course I do!" Kara stopped trying to make herself small, to protect herself. "The sun is a bright golden yellow, like a crayon or a coin! And it feels like being bathed in pure light while gazing at a flower that blooms for just an hour!" Kara responded whistfully as she remembered the days where she would play outside with her best friend Alex from when the sun came up till when the sun went down. 

"No it isn't! It's red and dull and doesn't look anything like a flower or feel anything like light! That's what our parents told us!" Lex grabbed Kara and shook her out of her daydream. Kara began to panic as more and more of her classmates stepped closer. 

"Quick! Let's lock her in the closet before the teacher comes to take us outside!" Lex shouted and the class immediately took action, lifting up a screaming Kara and carrying her down the corridor to the supply closet that was never used. 

"NOOOOOO!" Kara screamed, but it was futile. There were too many of them, her flailing did nothing but encourage them more. 

"Don't do this! Please!" Kara begged as Lex and the others locked her in the closet. 

"Let me out! Please! Please let me out! Don't do this! Please!" Kara banged against the door but it was no use, she was trapped. She could hear the kids snickering and laughing at her misery. She couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry. The kids laughed more as they heard Kara's sobs leave the closet. 

"Quick, let's head back before the teacher knows we're gone!" Lex said as he lead the class back down the corridor. 

"Please don't leave me here" Kara said in a final attempt to get let out, but it was useless. The kids were gone and she was alone in a closet. She watched the minutes tick down on her special count down watch her Dad made her, so she wouldn't miss the sun. She had gotten it two years ago, and had been counting the minutes since. She watched as minutes passed into seconds, slowly realizing she was going to miss the sun as a little yellow sun popped onto the screen as the clock hit zero. 

The kids sat in their seats as quietly as they could, failing to contain their giggling. 

"Who's ready to see the sun?" The teacher asked as she walked into the room a giggling nine-year-olds.

"WE ARE!" The class responded in unison.

"Is everyone here?" The teacher asked, not expecting anyone to be missing. 

"Yep!" The students replied falsely. 

"Okay, let's go!" The teacher responded cheerfully as she walked the group of guilty giggling children down the corridor towards the door. The children covered their ears as the sounds of the machine grew deafeningly silent. For seven years they had walked down that hallway, never giving it a second glance. It made the same noise everyday, they knew it was keeping them alive, but why didn't know how, nor did they care. Today was the first time in their memory that they had heard true silence, it stunned them enough to stop giggling. 

The children held their breathe as the door slowly opened and they could see outside for the first time without looking through a window. They saw the the dark grey clouds disappear and the sun start to peak out. 

"Remember to be back before the clouds come out! You don't want to be stuck out here!" The teacher called out as the kids began to play for the first time in their lives. They ran and chased each other all through the field and didn't stop even when their little bodies cried out in pain. They savored every moment they had in the bright yellow sun. 

After their bodies finally gave out, the kids all stood together and gazed up at the sky. They were blinded by the bright golden light shining down on them. They felt the warmth pass through them, right into the planet, as if they were one. The sun looked like a bright golden flower in full bloom when the clouds started to creep back into view. The kids ran as quick as they could inside, knowing that they would not survive if trapped outside. As the kids stopped inside the corridor, one of the girls, Lena, spoke. 

"Kara" she said, almost to quiet to hear. 

"What?" Lex questioned, still in a daze from playing outside. 

"Kara, we left her in the closet. She was right about everything and we just left her." Lena began to tear up as she realized what they had done. The whole class began to remember how excited and passionate Kara had been about Earth and more importantly the sun. They all knew how much she wanted to see it again. She had been more excited about it than anyone of them, and she was the only one who missed it. Worse of all it was all their fault. 

The class slowly walked down the hallway to where the abandoned supply closet was, dreading each moment more and more than the last. When they finally reached the end of the corridor, Lex stepped up and opened the closet, letting Kara out. 

*Epilogue*

Kara didn't go back to school after that day. Once her parents heard what had happened they started planning to leave immediately. Kara wouldn't stop crying once she got home, it broke her parents heart. It took them a few weeks, but eventually they got a nonstop flight to Earth. 

Kara didn't believe she was going back home when her parents told her. She didn't believe it when she was on the space ship watching Krypton shrink in the distance. She didn't believe it until she was on the ground of Earth, hugging her best friend Alex as tight as she could. 

Kara couldn't stop crying, but this time they were tears of joy. She spent everyday she could in the sun, playing with Alex and her new friends Winn and James. On the rare day that the sun didn't shine and clouds and rain blocked out the light, Kara would start thinking about Krypton and how alone she felt. 

But her friends wouldn't let her feel that way for long. They were always there for Kara. Kara finally felt the sun shine again. She felt the bright golden rays not just shine on her or through her, but in her too. Kara finally had the spark back in her brilliant bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and that it made sense, I wrote it while very tired. Let me know what you think below! 💛
> 
> *I do not claim ownership of "All Summer in a Day" or any of its content, along with "Supergirl" and any of its characters*


End file.
